


Satan's Spawn, My Lover - A Blue Exorcist Fan Fiction

by Erin_Rogoff



Category: Ao no Exorcist, Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Rogoff/pseuds/Erin_Rogoff
Summary: I am an exorcist, a demon-killer. I return home after a day of fighting the darkness that tries to get into True Cross Academy and I begin to enjoy myself in my bedroom. I think my fun has been ended by Mephisto entering my bedroom, but the fun has only begun!





	

I was tired from a long day of hunting demons trying to get past the defenses of True Cross Academy. I was fatigued, but not enough as to prevent me from sitting back and relaxing in my bedroom. I tossed my satchel of books - books containing spells to weaken demons and spells to send them back to Hell - and flasks of holy water aside and leaped upon my bed, my face into the pillows.  
My bedroom was simple but elegant, and I loved it. The walls were a dark shade of purple and the ceiling was a lighter shade. My bed was white with purple sheets, and my desk and dresser, bookshelf and small sofa were all white, too, with purple as a theme in my bedroom. And on my bed was a purple comforter that kept me warm on cold winter nights even when I wished to be heated by a warm body next to me. And not just any warm body, no. I had someone special in mind for snuggling and doing more.  
About the books I had... I had a lot of them. I had books by Tess Gerritsen to James Patterson, Stephen King to Sarah J. Maas and Sabaa Tahir. I had a few cliques in my time, but right now I have a clique with a number of the students, friends of Rin Okumura. Rin is the crazed one, Yukio is the smart one, Shiemi is the kind one, Suguro is the badass one, Izumo is the reserved one, Konekomuro is the quiet one; the list goes on and on - going onto Shura and Kaoru Tsubaki, but I am the bookworm of the clique.  
I turned on my bed so I lay on my back. I propped myself against the purple pillows of my bed and looked myself over. My clothes were wrinkled but I still looked great. I wore a Sherpa denim jacket and an expensive maroon red silk Charmeuse top with a plunging V-neckline and embellished Moto jeans. And my boots were Fiona faux fur wedge boots. I had expensive tastes, but I was paid to take out demons, so the pay was good. My job kept me active and well-off, so I felt I was living in luxury most of the time. That is, when I am not hiding my identity and going to exorcize demons from weak-willed humans.  
I closed my eyes and fantasized about him, the one I fawned over and daydreamed often about being close to him, kissing him. The thought of my shirtless dream-lover drove me wild. I slipped my hand down my stomach and under the hem of my jeans. I imagined myself being held in his arms, his lips leaving a trail of kisses wherever he touched me. I let out a sigh and a quiet moan when I hit the spot I liked. I was too deep into my daydream to realize the windows of my house opened, a cool breeze blowing inside. I bit my lower lip and breathed heavier as I pleasured myself, but I stopped when I heard a familiar voice. His voice.  
"I have a little proposition for you." My eyes shot open and I saw Mephisto Pheles standing at the foot of my bed. For a moment, I stayed frozen, but then I pulled my hand from my jeans and sat up quickly. I was about to let out a scream - even though I lived alone and no one would hear me - when Mephisto moved quickly to me and sat on my bed next to me. He acted quickly, clamping one hand over my mouth. His green eyes shined and he gave me that little smirk he always gives, and I felt an immediate response inside my body. "I've seen the way you look at me. I know you want me." Mephisto took his hand away from my mouth and I blushed harder than ever before. The Trickster looked me over and then took my wrist in his hand, moving my hand so he could lick my fingers. "You taste delicious... Virgin." No one at True Cross Academy knew my status. It wasn't their business. Mephisto either guessed my status or he could smell that I had never been marked by human male or demon male. "I have noticed you, you know." There came another blush to my usually pale cheeks. Mephisto leaned closer to my face and breathed in my clean scent, the scent of coconut shampoo and honeysuckle perfume that I bought from Bermuda the last time I was there.  
The last time I went to Bermuda, I was on a mission from the Vatican. Satan tried to possess another soul, one weak with despair over the death of a loved one, and was destroyed from the possession. It was messy business, conducting exorcisms, but that was my job. Keeping humans safe and sending demons to Hell. And yet... I was in love with Mephisto. Also a demon. But he wasn't like the others.  
"You know what I am and still you do not run as others have done. You are much like a woman from my father's past. She did not fear his blue flames. She did not run from him, as you do not run from me." I didn't know who Mephisto was referring to, but I knew I wasn't scared of him even though I should have been. Technically.  
"If you want me, take me. You know I want you." I said in a calm tone of voice with not a hint of embarrassment. I waited for Mephisto to lean in, and once he did, I shifted my position on my bed to be closer to him. Our lips finally met. I felt another level to that shock of electricity that humans experience when they kiss others. This level of exquisiteness was something far more than humans felt, I knew. I felt hungry for Mephisto and ran my hands up his chest. I pulled him closer to me and I didn't know how it happened next, but now Mephisto and I lay unclothed on my bed. I knew demons had inhuman powers and abilities, so maybe Mephisto burned my clothes off of me. My arms snaked around Mephisto's neck and I welcomed my demon lover's French kisses. Mephisto's heated hands held two places; one hand on the small of my back, and the other hand traveled down my inner thigh and commanded my legs to wrap around his waist. I did so, and felt his heated erection press into my stomach, and I wanted him. Now.  
I let out a small whimper and shut my eyes as I felt Mephisto toy with my wet folds, and I gasped out as his long fingers entered me. He hit the spot I liked on his first try. Quite impressively, actually. And he probed his fingers out slightly and then plunged deeper inside me. Again and again until I felt my body grow hot all over, and I thought to myself how much I wanted him inside me wholly. Not his fingers, but his pleasure dagger. As he moved down to toy with me, my hands gripped my purple comforter tight as my head tossed from side to side, my breathing jagged and heavy.  
My eyes opened when I thought Mephisto was done using his hands to play with me and I looked to my demon lover, who now moved up above me again. Mephisto bared his sharp fangs in the corners of his mouth and let out another smirk as he plunged himself deep within me. I cried out again and snaked my arms around him again, my nails dragging against his back.  
Mephisto let out a chuckle and gripped my waist with his hands. "A demon's only path to joy is through the suffering of others, some say." I wondered how this was foreplay... "I enjoy pain." I knew where this was headed, so I dug my nails into Mephisto's back hard and dragged them down, leaving faint red scratches on his back. Mephisto grunted and moved to French kiss me again before leaving nips and bite marks on my neck and collarbone. "I can be masochistic. Harder." Mephisto said to me as my bed began to shake, the headboard of my bed knocking against the wall. My nails dug harder into the skin on Mephisto's back and he let out a cry of pain. I smiled as I got off on seeing Mephisto like this, hot and heavy, sexy and unlike his usual self. The self of Mephisto I saw when we were working together. Mephisto kissed my lips again and his tongue entered my mouth, probing around and feeling the cool insides of me as my core was heating up fast.  
"If you want me to- Oh!" I gasped in as Mephisto hit the spot again. "-Do you harder, you do the same for me! Ah!" I felt Mephisto's pace quicken, and he bucked into me harder and harder, faster and faster. "Oh my God!" I cried out as I felt Mephisto's hot fluids enter and drown me, my core. "Oh my God! Mephisto!" I cried out as I felt now spent.  
I wondered if Mephisto would be ready for round two but I felt spent. One of the downsides of being a mere human. Mephisto and I lay on my bed until he sounded his 'Eins, zwei, drei!' mantra and tidied up my bedroom. Mephisto used his powers to levitate our clothes off the ground and folded them nicely and placed them on my desk, and now the two of us lay beneath my bed sheets, my purple comforter above us. Mephisto smiled to me - a genuine smile - and wrapped an arm around me. I let out a smile as I moved myself so I lay closer to Mephisto with my hand on his chest. There were rumors that demons had no heartbeat, but I felt his heart beat into the palm of my hand, and I knew those rumors were wrong.  
"I am Satan's spawn." Mephisto said to me. "I am no true god." Mephisto bared his fangs as he spoke and i looked up at him, my hair now in a wild mess but my eyes gazing up at him. He was perfect to me in every way. And he was my lover. Just as I dreamed he would be.  
"Mephisto, you are Samael. You are the King of Time. You are Loki, the Trickster, the Raven." I smiled up at my lover, my hand feeling his cheek and moving down to his goatee. Mephisto liked that and I had an idea of what to do next time. Yes, there would definitely be a next time. "You are the son of Satan. You may say you are not a god, but you are my God." I smiled and pulled Mephisto down to kiss me once more.  
And as we kissed, I felt myself grow strong. Maybe I wasn't as tired as I originally thought...


End file.
